Me and I
by Serap-89
Summary: It all started with a song called, "Me and I" but then Helga goes through a whole bunch ofsinging contests. The weird thing about it is that every time she go backstage, Arnold is there to either tell her she did wonderfully and ask who the song was for.


I hate to say this but I have a TERRIBLE writer's block on "Farewell, my football headed love." I  
mean, when I was writing on it I wrote "I shook my head to snap out of it and" and I froze! I  
couldn't think of anything else to say! But, that's because I have this one idea that wants out so  
badly it's blocking the other one (hence the name, writer's block!). Well, anyway, I'm finally  
writing another song fic! Sorry to the people that didn't want me to write any more fictions 'cause  
they thought I had enough out, but I have A LOT more ideas for fictions than the ones I already  
have out.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Hey Arnold! Or any of the songs. Oh, and if you want to hear the songs, go  
to: http://sap89.tripod.com/musicmeandi/  
  
  
(In the 8th grade, just to let you know.) It was a new talent contest except a little different  
because  
everyone had to sing, and most of the kids signed up. Arnold and Gerald sang a song by the crash  
test dummies, Phoebe played piano and sang to greensleeves, Nadine sang a silly song that she  
made up herself, Rhonda sang a song that she made herself about fashion, Lila made six of her  
'ever so' boring jokes into a song, and Helga was up next, plus there were going to be more after  
Helga. Mr. Simmons walked on stage with a huge smile smeared on his face. "And that was Lila,  
with all of her special jokes! Now, Helga is gong to sing a special song, called "Me and I"!" he  
exclaimed, and walked off the stage.  
  
The lights went off, and the spotlight turned pointing right down on Helga who had her head  
down and was holding the mic right below her mouth. She looked up, and half smiled. She had a  
pink lacy and poofy sleeveless dress, with her hair in a ponytail and her bangs hanging in her left  
eye like when she pretended to be Cecil. She flipped her hair, and the music started.  
  
She began to sing, sounding almost professional: "Sometimes when I'm mad   
There's a part of me that seems to be a little sad  
Sometimes when I scream  
There's a voice in me that says, "You shouldn't be so mean"  
Oh no, oh no  
Part of me is acting while the other stands beside  
Yes, I am to myself what Jekyll must have been to Hyde  
  
We're like sun and rainy weather  
Sometimes we're a hit together  
Me and I  
Gloomy moods and inspiration  
We're a funny combination  
Me and I  
I don't think I'm different or in any way unique  
Think about yourself for a minute  
And you'll find the answer in it  
Everyone's a freak  
  
Sometimes I have toyed  
With ideas that I got from good old Dr. Freud  
Nothing new of course  
It may seem to you I try to break through open doors  
Oh no, oh no  
I just wanna say a lot of that applies to me  
'Cause it's an explanation to my split identity  
  
We're like sun and rainy weather  
Sometimes we're a hit together  
Me and I  
Gloomy moods and inspiration  
We're a funny combination  
Me and I  
I don't think I'm different or in any way unique  
Think about yourself for a minute  
And you'll find the answer in it  
Everyone's a freak  
  
Me and I...  
  
We're like sun and rainy weather  
Sometimes we're a hit together  
Me and I  
Gloomy moods and inspiration  
We're a funny combination  
Me and I  
I don't think I'm different or in any way unique  
Think about yourself for a minute  
And you'll find the answer in it  
Everyone's a freak  
  
We're like sun and rainy weather  
Sometimes we're a hit together  
Me and I  
Gloomy moods and inspiration  
We're a funny combination  
Me and I..." she faded out, and everyone stared at her in disbelief. Then, Helga scowled, and they  
began to clap.  
  
Some whistled for her, but most just clapped. Arnold, on the other hand, was in aw. His eyes  
were about as big as saucers, his jaw went through the floor to the basement, and he was staring  
at only one thing on Helga: her bangs. She... she was Cecil?! She looked exactly like her... well,  
the fake Cecil, at least. Suddenly, his eyes went back to normal, and he whistled for her. "Do  
another!!!!" he called, clapping as hard as his hands would allow.  
  
Mr. Simmons walked on stage, and smiled. "Well, the votes are in, and the winners is..." he pulled  
a letter out of a envelop. "Helga Pataki!" he yelled, tossing the paper in the air. Helga smiled, and  
began jumping around yelling that she won. "Helga, you not only win that, but also, because you  
sang so specially, you get to go to a singing competition!" Helga stopped jumping and smiling,  
and looked over at Mr. Simmons with a half of her unibrow raised.  
  
"Come again?" she asked, walking up to him.  
  
"You heard me right, Helga. You are going to a special competition where you get to sing, a lot!"  
he exclaimed, clapping his hands. Helga's eyes bulged, and she smiled.   
  
"Wow..." she whispered, and walked backstage. When she was heading to the girl's bathroom,  
Arnold stepped in front of her. She scowled at him, and placed her hands on her hips. "Out of my  
way, football head, or you're going to be having a knuckle sandwich for dinner!" she said,  
shoving past him.  
  
He half smiled, and looked over his shoulder at her. "Sorry, Cecil." he said, making Helga freeze  
in her tracks. Her eye widened, and she spun around. He turned completely around, and crossed  
his arms. Helga opened and closed her mouth about ten times, stuttering. "How did I know? The  
bangs in front of your eye gave it away. The other thing I was going to say is, you were  
spectacular out there, Helga. I never knew you could sing! You should have sang at one of these  
things before, Helga! And that song you sang, I don't know, but it sure seemed like it fit you  
really well! The way I know it fits you is because I've watched you leave after you taunt me, you  
look sad when you leave."  
  
Helga stared in disbelief. 'I think he said that in one breath.' she thought, slightly snickering. "Oh,  
is that so? Well, thank you, very much Arnoldo. You and tall hair boy weren't so bad either. But,  
you really should have chosen a different song. I mean, seriously, did you think you wold win with  
a song like that? Even it's name sounds dorky. "Mmm mmm mmm mmm"? It was a stupid song."  
she said, and walked into the girl's bathroom.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A month later, at the first competition, Helga waited impatiently. She wore her hair the same way  
except for the bangs, but her outfit was different. They fit the song she was going to sing  
perfectly. A tight baby blue t-shirt that said angel in cursive and had a picture of a cloud with a  
silver lining, a tight fitting short jean skirt with a white belt, and platform sneakers. She sighed,  
and looked at her watch. One minute until her performance.  
  
The other kid got through singing, and the announcer announced her. (a/n: announcer announced  
her? It rhymed!) She cleared her throat, smiled, and walked onto the stage.  
  
The music started, and she began: "I have a very good friend  
The kind of girl who likes to follow a trend  
She has a personal style  
Some people like it, others tend to go wild  
You hear her voice everywhere  
Taking the chair  
She's a leading lady  
And with no trace of hesitation she keeps going  
  
Head over heels  
Breaking her way  
Pushing through unknown jungles every day  
She's a girl with a taste for the world  
(The world is like a playing-ground where she goes rushing)  
Head over heels  
Setting the pace  
Running the gauntlet in a whirl of lace  
She's extreme, if you know what I mean  
  
Her man is one I admire  
He's so courageous but he's constantly tired  
Each time when he speaks his mind  
She pats his head and says, "That's all very fine  
Exert that will of your own  
When you're alone  
Now we'd better hurry"  
And with no trace of hesitation she keeps going  
  
Head over heels  
Breaking her way  
Pushing through unknown jungles every day  
She's a girl with a taste for the world  
(The world is like a playing-ground where she goes rushing)  
Head over heels  
Setting the pace  
Running the gauntlet in a whirl of lace  
She's extreme, if you know what I mean  
  
You hear her voice everywhere  
Taking the chair  
She's a leading lady  
And with no trace of hesitation she keeps going  
  
Head over heels  
Breaking her way  
Pushing through unknown jungles every day  
She's a girl with a taste for the world  
(The world is like a playing-ground where she goes rushing)  
Head over heels  
Setting the pace  
Running the gauntlet in a whirl of lace  
She's extreme, if you know what I mean  
(She's just one of those who always has to do whatever she please)  
And she goes  
Head over heels"  
  
When she stopped, she took a bow, and everyone began to clap wildly. The announcer came on  
stage with the rest of the singers. "And the third place winner is... Raquel Lew!" a girl with short,  
short red hair came up, and took the third place trophy. "The second place winner is... Jodiann  
Hart!" a girl with long, long blonde hair came up and took the second place trophy. "And, the first  
place winner, IS... Helga Pataki!!!" he called out, holding the trophy high above his head. Helga  
walked over and grabbed it from him. "And, she gets to go to the next competition!" Helga's eyes  
widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Another competition?!" she screeched, almost dropping the trophy. The announcer nodded his  
head, and pushed her off the stage. She began to mutter a bunch of stuff under her breath. "I  
wonder how many stinking competitions they expect me to do. Ten thousand?" she grumbled, and  
turned the corner. There standing in front of her was Arnold, crossing his arms, and smirking at  
her. She skidded to a stop, and stared at him. "Arnold... what are you doing back here? This is  
only for the singers, and personnel!" she said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was just coming back here to say what a good job you did, Helga. You sounded wonderful.  
And, by the way, who is the friend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Helga sighed, and rolled her  
eyes.  
  
"Arnold, it was just a song. It wasn't about anyone I know. But, it sure did sound an awful lot  
like Rhonda... never mind. She isn't even one of my friends." she said, and walked past Arnold.  
Why was he following her around? It seemed like every time after she did something on a  
stage/runway he would appear backstage, and tell her what a good job she did.  
  
  
  
Helga sighed, and shook her head, unhappy that she had to do another one of these stupid  
competitions. She hated it! She just wanted to win at the talent show, and get a trophy so she  
could finally get attention from her parents. But now, she was like a preforming monkey! Every  
month, or week, she would have to get up on a stage and sing to people as best she could.  
  
Now, it was her third competition (including the talent show) and she had four left if she won  
each time. The worst part was that her dad kept telling her that she HAD to win, every time. She  
had her hair specially done, her nails manicured (a/n: which tickles very much, trust me. I got a  
manicure the last time I spent the night at my best friend's house), her makeup done by a  
professional, and all that junk.  
  
Right now she was standing in line, and up next. She knew she would most likely win, because the  
one she was singing to was in the audience, like always. Was he stalking her, or something? She,  
she stalked him, and that was ok, but she couldn't stand the thought of ARNOLD stalking HER.  
Suddenly, the announcer yelled out to everyone that it was her turn.  
  
She straightened her out fit, and walked out. She grabbed the mic out of the announcer's hand,  
and began: "You say she's been mad at you  
Then you say you'll be patient, ooh  
Still I see that she makes you blue  
Come on, I'll give you consolation  
  
Gonna sing you my love song, gonna bring you some light  
Gonna make you feel happy every day of your life  
Gonna sing you my love song, gonna make it all right  
You're all I ever need, my darling  
  
Just to be where you wanna be  
So much fun we could have then, hmm  
To be close for eternity  
What a miracle to happen  
  
Gonna sing you my love song, gonna sing it for you  
Gonna give you sweet loving, gonna give myself too  
Gonna sing you my love song, when I think about you  
I know she doesn't make it easy  
'Cause you don't please her like you please me  
  
You're my life, you're my angel  
You're my first, you're my last  
Would she care if you lingered  
For another night  
Wanna hold you tight  
We could make it right  
  
Gonna sing you my love song, gonna bring you some light  
Gonna make you feel happy every day of your life  
Gonna sing you my love song, gonna make it all right  
I know she doesn't make it easy  
Gonna sing you my love song, gonna sing it for you  
Gonna give you sweet loving, gonna give myself too  
Gonna sing you my love song, when I think about you  
You're all I ever need, my darling  
And I would love to sing my love song  
For you"  
  
She smiled, very unrealistic I might add, and took a bow. Everyone cheered, and clapped like  
usual. She stayed up there to listen to the winner. The announcer announced it, and she was the  
big winner like normal. She sighed, and shook her head. 'When is it all going to end?' she  
wondered, walking off stage. Then, of course, she ran into, you guessed it, Arnold. "Hey  
Arnoldo. Whatcha doin'?" she asked in a monotone.  
  
Arnold shrugged, and sighed. "Not much. Just going to tell you that you did beautifully, like  
usual. Oh, and, who was the song for?" he asked, half smiling. Helga narrowed her eyes, and  
humphed.  
  
"It was for no one, football head, now please, leave me alone. I'm tired, and want to go to sleep."  
she said, walking past him, and into the girl's bathroom. She looked around, and pulled out her  
heart shaped locket. "Oh, Arnold, are finally starting to see my feelings for you, and are returning  
them? How I wish that was the case, but you probably just are so dense that you thought it was  
for someone. Stupid football head, how I want to crush your head like a lemon!" she slammed her  
fist down on the picture that was smiling up at her. Then, she heard a familiar wheezing. Her eyes  
widened, and she looked around. "You even follow me into the girl's bathroom?!" she shrieked,  
looking under each one of the stalls' doors. When she finally spotted his shoes, she slammed the  
door open, hitting him in the head. She smiled, and wiped her hands together. "I forgot how much  
fun that was!"  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, and Brainy opened the stall door with a dazed look one his face.  
"...uh... me too." he fell to the floor, face first.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
She sighed, and shook her head. Fourth, and three to go. She kept reminding herself that she was  
dong this so her parents would pay attention to her. Ooooo, she really wanted to do it in a  
different way, but, this was all she could think of, and it actually wasn't that bad. At least it wasn't  
as bad as when she was the 'it girl'.  
  
The announcer announced her, and she walked onto the stage. She took the mic, cleared her  
throat, and began: "Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?  
Don't you too?   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
  
Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past  
Now I just made it, I found you at last  
  
So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it  
'Cos it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
  
Oh, no hard feelings between you and me  
If we can't make it, but just wait and see  
  
So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it  
'Cos it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
So love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?  
Don't you too?   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do"  
  
She sighed, and bowed. The SAME routine every week or month, and it was REALLY getting  
boring. She won again, what else was new. She took the trophy, and ran backstage, expecting to  
see Arnold. Yep, she ran back there, and he was sitting on one of the chairs, staring at the ceiling.  
She shook her head, half smiling, and chuckling. She walked over to him, and put her trophy on  
the floor. "Arnold, are you turning into a kind of crazed fan, or something? Every time I come  
backstage you're here!" she said, jokingly, holding her arms out to him. He laughed, and looked  
down from the ceiling.  
  
"No, I just always want to complement you..." he trailed off, and looked back up at the ceiling.  
By now, Helga was getting a little irritated. He never said anything besides that she did well, or  
ask who the song was about, or for! "Oh, and I wanted to ask who the one you were talking  
about in the song was." he said, looking back down at her. Now, this was getting creepy to her.  
  
"Arnold... you are starting to creep me out. I mean, you say the same thing every single time I  
come back here, and you are here! Stop it! Just, stop it, and tell me more, or ask me more! I'm  
leaving, and the next time I see you, you better have a good explanation for asking me the same  
question over and over again." she walked out of the room, shaking her head. She hated doing  
that to her love, but she was getting scared that he might know something!  
  
*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
She walk onto the stage, and scanned the crowd. No Arnold. Her face fell, and her eyes widened.  
She scared him off, and now he wasn't going to listen to her song that was for him. She sighed,  
and shook her head. Well, he was scaring her! She grabbed the mic from the announcer, and  
cleared her throat: "If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try  
  
Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me  
  
We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go  
  
If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try  
  
Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you?)  
Take a chance on me  
  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so  
  
If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)  
  
Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)  
  
Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me"   
  
She finished, won, and went backstage. Well, she must have scared him off, or something,  
because he wasn't in there. But, then she noticed something. a bouquet of flowers was on a metal  
fold out chair. She walked over to it, and picked up the note on it to read it. "'Dear Helga, I'm  
sorry I scared you, but it's true, you are really good. I'm sorry I wasn't there tonight, but I  
thought I'd give you a night away from annoying ol' football head, lol. Well, anyway, I was just  
going to that I need to talk to you next time, because I have an idea. Oh, and by the way, I knew  
all along that the love songs were for me. Thank you, Helga. If you are wondering how I knew,  
it's just that I found one of your signed little pink books. If you're wondering if I feel the same,  
you'll just have to wait to find out. Sincerely, Arnold.'" she read out loud, her eyes bigger than  
ever before. She looked up, and smiled goofily. "He knows they were for him... ooh!" she fell  
backwards, her legs going up in the air.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
She stood in line for the second to last song of her 'career', if you could call it that. But, tonight  
she wasn't not going to like it, 'cause Arnold was going to tell her if her loved her back, or not  
after the show! And this time, unlike last time, he would be in the audience! She had the perfect  
song plan for it, too.  
  
It was her turn, so she walked onto the stage, grabbed the mic, and squinted her eyes, trying to  
see out into the crowd: "Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
  
I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
(Wishing every show was the last show)  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
(Glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
  
Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
(Still I'm thinking about you only)  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
(Think I'm going crazy)  
But it's gonna be alright  
(You'll soon be changing everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
  
So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you"  
  
She pointed into the crowd, as she finished. The announcer walked onto the stage, and announced  
that she had, yet again, won. She smiled, took the trophy, and ran backstage to find Arnold  
standing there, with a cd and a piece of paper. She set the trophy down, and looked at Arnold  
strangely. "Why do you have a piece of paper and cd? Never mind. I'm so glad you came this  
time! Yesterday, I was scared that you didn't want to come, or something until I read your letter  
and flowers." she blushed at the mention of the letter. Arnold half smiled, and put the stuff he was  
holding down.  
  
He walked to her, and took her hair down. She raised an eyebrow (a/n: you know, they plucked  
her eyebrow so she would look REALLY good) at him and he just smiled. "I like your hair  
down." he said, pointing to her hair. She felt it, but she didn't know why she did. He sighed, and  
blushed. 'Now, why is he blushing? He didn't say anything to blush about.' she thought,  
furrowing her eyebrows. Arnold sighed again, and looked down at the floor. "Helga, about that  
letter and the flowers... I told you that I would tell you whether I had the same feelings or not.  
Well... I... l... l... lo... love... you too." he blushed brighter, and looked up. He threw his arms  
around her, and pulled her into kiss, the way she had done to him on top of the FTI building. Her  
eyes went wide, and then she kissed him back.  
  
  
Then, Arnold pulled away with a open mouthed smile on his face. "Oh yeah! I just remembered  
something! You think they would let you sing with someone else?" he asked, holding up the cd  
and paper.  
  
Helga raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't see why not. What song is it?" she asked, and pulled the  
paper out of his hands.  
  
"Hey!" he reached for it, but her being taller than him, she pulled it out of his reach. She laughed,  
and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, but I want to see what song you picked." she said, and read the title. "'Love isn't easy'?"  
she read, and looked down at him. He shrugged, and laughed.  
  
"Sorry, but I happen to like that ABBA song!" he said, planting his hands on his hips. "Now, you  
want to, or not?" she nodded her head, and they began to practice.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111113111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Arnold and Helga had practiced all month, and were now so good someone would probably call  
them professional singers. The stood in the line, awaiting their turn, anxiously. Arnold turned to  
Helga, his face as pale as a piece of paper. "Helga, I forgot the words. I can't sing it. I can't!" he  
said, grabbing the front of her shirt. She sighed, and shook her head.  
  
"You've sang in front of people before, Arnold, and you weren't nervous then, why now?" she  
asked, pulling herself out of his grip. He began breathing heavily.  
  
"B-but Helga, I don't know THOSE people! I know the ones at our school, not here! I think I'm  
going to be sick..." he moaned, clutching his stomach. Helga sighed, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Arnold, you better not barf, or we can't go on, and I don't have a backup song to sing. Got it?"  
she said, planting her hands on her hips. Arnold nodded his head, and looked out in front of him.  
"And believe me, you aren't the only nervous one. Every time I come up here I get just as nervous  
as you are. Course, by now I'm used to the millions of people watching." she said, looking over  
Arnold's shoulder at the other singer.  
  
Arnold turned back to her, even paler than before, if that's possible. "M-millions?" he squeaked,  
and began to breath heavily again. Helga slapped her hand over her face, and groaned.  
  
"Me and my big mouth..." she grumbled, shaking her head. She looked back down at Arnold, and  
he was holding his head and his stomach. "Arnold... please don't barf. As I said before, you've  
sang in front of people before. Oh, and remember, you've acted in front of people before too. I'm  
nervous too, but you don't see me holding my stomach, do you?"   
  
Arnold looked back up from the floor, and shook his head. "N-no, you aren't. I-I guess you're  
right. I should just calm down..." he breathed in his nose, and out his mouth about ten times. "O-  
ok, I think I'm ok now." he let go of his stomach, and his face began to look about the right  
color.  
  
The announcer walked on stage, and waved to all of the people in the audience. "Ok! Now it's  
Arnold and Helga, singing 'Love isn't easy'!" he walked backwards off the stage.  
  
Arnold gulped, and turned around. For a few seconds he just stood there, so Helga pushed him  
onto the stage, making his heels make a screeching sound. When the got to the middle of the  
stage, Helga walked to the side of Arnold, smiling. The spotlight shone down on them, and Helga  
nudged Arnold. "Arnold, signal the music." Arnold nodded his head, and walked to the side away  
from Helga, then turned to her. That was the signal! The music started, Helga stood there facing  
the audience with her arms crossed, and Arnold was faced towards her with his arms crossed.  
  
Arnold: "Do you remember the first time, and all of your sweet sweet talk  
Ain't heard it a lot since then love" he shook his head, and Helga pointed over her shoulder at  
him.  
  
Helga: "Now look at that guy, he's making me cry  
He leaves everybody and he only says goodbye" when she said cry she pretended to wipe a tear  
away from her eye.  
  
Arnold: "But if I would have to choose I wouldn't let you go  
Just give it some more time and you will see our love will grow  
Darling I know" he held out his arms to her, and they both started singing.  
  
Arnold and Helga: "We gotta have patience  
Love isn't just a sensation  
Some of the time it gets rough  
Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough  
(Helga: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
Giving love is a reason for living  
But a few things can be tough  
Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough  
(Arnold: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)"  
  
Arnold: "From the first moment I saw you I've treated you like a queen  
I've given you lots of presents" when he said presents he pretended to hold out a gift.  
  
Helga: "Now listen to that, just look at that cat  
You'd think he was an angel but he's talking through his hat" she looked over at him, and squinted  
her eyes.  
  
Arnold: "But if I would have to choose I wouldn't let you go  
Just give it some more time and you will see our love will grow  
Darling I know" he held his hands over his heart, and then they both began to sing, again.  
  
Arnold and Helga: "We gotta have patience  
Love isn't just a sensation  
Some of the time it gets rough  
Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough  
(Helga: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
Giving  
(Arnold: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
Love is a reason for living  
(Helga: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
But a few things can be tough  
Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough  
(Arnold: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
  
Patience  
(Helga: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
Love isn't just a sensation  
(Arnold: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
Some of the time it gets rough  
Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough  
(Helga: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
Giving  
(Arnold: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
Love is a reason for living  
(Helga: Sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)  
But a few things can be tough  
Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough" Helga walked over to him, embraced him, and planted  
a huge kiss on his cheek.  
  
The audience clapped, harder than ever. The announcer walked on, with the biggest trophy Helga  
or Arnold had ever seen. "The winner is... Helga and Arnold! Congratulations!" he handed them  
the trophy, and walked off the stage. They held up the trophy together, then looked to each other.  
  
"I love you." they said in unison, then Arnold pulled Helga into a kiss. The audience awed, and  
clapped harder than they were.  
  
The end.  
  
The only reason I made this short little fic was because it came to mind. 


End file.
